


Baby Doll

by Rahn (Rahndom)



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 08:17:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rahndom/pseuds/Rahn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He combs his hair and coos at him, whispering how much he loves him. Jason can’t move from his spot by the window, because he had never expected this. Drake, the pretender, the replacement… looks like a doll.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Doll

Jason was really not used to worrying about his so-called ‘family’. It was usually them – Tim or Alfred, really – worrying about him, checking on him and sending him food or whatever their feel he needs. 

But when The Replacement called him a month ago and told him he had some info he might be interested in, only to vanish from the face of Earth a mere two days later, he found it odd. More so when neither Bruce nor the Teen Retards the former Robin usually hung out with could come up with his location.

Still, he hadn’t worried then.

But when a shadowed figure had started asking about Tim’s whereabouts around town in what obviously was one of Ra’s Al Ghul’s least discreet attempts at pedophile stalkery yet – the man must be desperate, obviously – without any result, Jason realized something was wrong.

Very wrong.

 Which was the reason why, now feeling dread pooling at the pit of his stomach, Jason decided to ask the only other person in the world that seemed to care about Red Robin with the same obsessive fixation than Ra’s himself.

The lights on Dick’s apartment were off, allowing him to slip over the cornice and hide inside the shadows, masking his very presence by keeping close all of Bruce’s teachings.

Carefully, he checked every window, finding the living room and bedroom empty.

With a frown, he tiptoed his way into the guest room’s window, staying as close to the edge as possible in order to peer inside.

Finally, he found his target.

Dick was there, bathing in the dim moonlight peeking through his curtains, his lips pulling into his usually wide smile as his hands carefully polished a pair of expensive black shoes to perfection. All the while, he muttered – mostly to himself – what a lovely pair of shoes they were and how lucky he had been to find them on time, and in the correct size too! Because they were flying off the shelves by the time he had made it to the store and they were so pretty, weren’t they? Perfect in every sense.

Jason blinked, tilting his head.

Dick was odd, of course, the oddest of them all, but he wasn’t the type to talk to himself, particularly not about something as ridiculous as shoes.

With careful, almost reverent hands, Dick untied the shoelaces, making sure they were the same shade of deep black as the leather, cooing childishly as he examined his handy work.

“Yes, they are perfect, you like them, don’t you?” the older man said happily. “Of course you do! You’ll look your best in them.”

Jason saw Dick tilt his head to the side childishly, his grin only growing in size as he listened in for a reply before his hands reached into the darkness with the care only reserved for the most precious of things and pulled a pale, slender foot into the moonlight. Gently slipping it into the show and reverently tying the shoelaces  into a perfect knot and then repeating the process with the other foot and finally leaning in to kiss the tip of the polished shoe with adoration.

“You look so pretty,” he whispered, eyes alight. “I love you so much.”

Once more, he leaned in, his face disappearing from Jason’s sight before he pulled back, beaming in delight.

“Aww! Your hair is all messed up,” Dick cooed, standing from his kneeling position on the floor and patting imaginary dust off his knees. “Let me get the comb, okay?”

Feeling bolder by Dick’s obvious focus elsewhere, Jason managed to peer farther into the window, his right leg dangling into the air as he balanced on tiptoes, his teal eyes squinting in order to make sense of the darkened shadows moving around the room.

It took a minute, maybe two, until the young man was able to discern Dick’s careful hands running a comb through the hair of a figure sitting on an ornate high-backed chair – a chair that used to sit on Bruce’s study, Jason remembered – not responding to the gentle strokes of the bristles against their hair or Dick’s exploring fingers that caressed the tresses happily.

Jason’s eyes widened.

Tim Drake was sitting on one of Bruce’s old chairs, dressed in his usual dress shirt and v-neck sweater combo, not even protesting as Dick – their brother figure and resident mother hen – treated him like a baby.

“After this I’ll go and makes us both something to eat, I’m sure you are hungry,” Dick whispered to the teen, his voice soft and his eyes full of love. “And after dinner we can go to bed.”

Tim’s head tilted, but there was no other sign that he had heard the other man’s words.

Dick fell to his knees once more, carefully combing Tim’s hair out of his eyes and into a style Jason could barely recognize as the same the former Robin had worn when they had first met face to face. The same mushroom-shaped style that made his face look rounder, his eyes wider and his mouth softer.

The same style that made him look like a kid.

And it was then that he realized that the long-ish locks that usually caressed Tim’s neck were gone as was the heavy leather watch that usually adorned his wrist – a present from his father, Jason had heard once – only to be replaced by that ridiculous plastic watch that he had heard Dick had won for him when they were still kids and Tim had been his little apprentice slash shadow.

He looked like a little doll.

The dread inside his stomach spread over Jason’s whole ribcage when Dick took one of Tim’s pale – white, snow-white, paler than ever before – hands into his own and kissed each and every finger with the reverence only dedicated to a god, his cheek rubbing against the appendage at the same time as his eyes closed in bliss.

“I love you, my baby, so very, very much. Just as much as I know you love me,” the older man whispered into the night. “I’ll never let them hurt you again, Timmy, big brother will always keep you safe.”

Jason watched as Dick laid his head on Tim’s lap, placing the teen’s hand over his head and breathing into the skin under his nose, eyes still closed reverently.

“Bruce can’t corrupt you anymore, he can’t touch you now,” Dick continued, arms wrapping around Tim’s legs, pulling himself closer to the boy. “He won’t force you into anything you don’t want.”

Those feverish blue eyes that Jason had once compared to the summer sky opened before narrowing in pure hatred.

“And that… clone,” he hissed in disgust. “Won’t touch you again. I won’t let him dirty you again.”

Once again, Tim did not reply.

“Just love me, Timmy, I’ll be all you’ll ever need,” Dick finished with a contented sigh, his smile tranquil.

Jason shook his head in disbelief, his hands trembling as he reached for the emergency signal on his belt – the one Bruce had forced upon him years ago and he had always refused to use – his eyes finally locked on the stillness in Tim’s body, the limp nature of his position…

… the way only his eyes seemed to move frantically around the room, tears wetting his eyelashes.

“L…let…m….go…” the teen forced against almost stiff lips, making Dick raise his head, his smile slipping.

“Seems like someone needs another dose, huh?” he said, pouting.

“…please…” Tim whispered, a tear sliding down his snowy cheek.

Dick shook his head, reaching into his pocket for a syringe and expertly inserting it in Tim’s uncovered arm.

“You know I can’t,” he said patiently, kissing away the bead of blood on his brother’s skin. “You’d go to him and he’ll hurt you. I have to protect you.”

“N…” Tim hissed, his whole body slumping further into the chair, his head falling to the side.

The tears didn’t stop.

“I love you, Timmy,” Dick whispered, his cheek once more going to rest on the boy’s thigh. “You’ll learn to love me like you did before. We’ll be together forever.”

Jason took a step back, almost falling from the cornice from the shock, but he managed to grab onto the windowsill in time to realize that, while Dick remained oblivious to the world outside whatever sick fantasy he had concocted, the position in which Tim’s head had fallen against his chest gave him a perfect perspective towards the room’s small window.

And now his fogged blue eyes were locking on Jason’s.

His eyelids blinking frantically.

“Pretender?” he mouthed, hands clenching in an effort to stop his body from shaking.

Tim continued to blink in the same pattern, over and over, his eyes growing wider by the second, tears continuing to roll down his cheeks.

Jason narrowed his eyes.

Was it?

C – A – N – T

M – O – V – E

D – R – U – G – G – E – D

“…. Morse?” he mouthed again, frantically leaning over, squinting hard against the darkness in the room.

Tim stopped for a few seconds, before blinking again.  

Y – E – S

Tim’s teeth weakly sank against his lower lip, a bead of sweat forming against his brow with the effort such a feeble action took of him.

The blinking resumed.

H – E – L – P

M – E

“I… “ Jason shook his head.

H – E – L – P

M – E

“Tim?” Dick asked, his head leaving the teen’s lap to peer at him curiously.

H – E – L – P

M – E

“What are you doing, baby?”

H – E – L – P

M – E

“What is it?”

H – E – L – P

M – E

H – E – L – P

M – E

H – E – L – P

M – E

H – E – L – P

M – E

**H – E – L – P**

**M – E**

Jason didn’t realize his hand was in his gun until he had it trained in between Dick’s eyes.

Those same eyes that he had loved as a child.

The same eyes that held only love for him during most of his life.

The same eyes that now were narrowed in hatred and insanity.

The same eyes that were looking straight at him.

From a distance, he could hear the familiar sound of the Batmobile making its way towards them.

Batman was coming.

Dick’s hands tightened against Tim’s knees roughly.

Tim’s unmoving lips let out a slight whimper of pain.

Jason’s trembling fingers pulled the trigger.

 


End file.
